bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Card Game
Just a heads up, I started documenting the cards beginning with set 1. My knowledge of Japanese is pretty limited though, so I'm just translating the card titles. RelativelySaneCultist (talk) 20:02, June 1, 2017 (UTC) *Thank you for editing in my absence. I've been having a difficult time since my flash drive (containing my Bo-bobo content) died, plus other crap in pop culture. I sent my flash drive to be recovered, but to no avail (all because Staples manufactures bogus flash drives). Luckily, I was smart enough to upload a majority of content to this site. However, there is some content that is lost forever, mainly because I didn't think to (or know how to) back it up at the time, such as a majority of Web Bo-bobo (Hudson site) content, thanks to Konami's merger with Hudson and their general douchebaggery. I did however find some remaining content on that site (swf stuff) as well a majority of the Bo-bobo cards online. --Kid Sonic (talk) 22:19, June 1, 2017 (UTC) *Ah, that really sucks... But it's a good thing there's still a bit of stuff floating around on the web regarding the series's merchendise and other little things. Also, the person responsible for posting all those cards in the Yahoo Auctions link you added has alot of merch I've never seen before, so I'll start adding some more stuff to that page too. RelativelySaneCultist (talk) 01:47, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Should I add a new page dedicated to the list of cards for each set or simply make a new section on the Hajike Card Game page? There's a ton of cards, especially if you count the backs of the character cards, so I figure it would warrant a new page, but I wanted to run that idea by you first. RelativelySaneCultist (talk) 01:14, June 8, 2017 (UTC) *I still have MANY card images I have to flip right-side-up and upload, and that isn't even all of them (if the rest are even available online). Not only that, they still need to be translated and I have to figure out which wiki format to use for these cards. I do not collect cards, this card game, much less all the cards are super-rare and obscure, and I never documented cards before, so this is a whole new chapter for both me and the site, which I haven't work for a few years, and I'm still in the process of re-archiving all the content on this site. --Kid Sonic (talk) 03:51, June 9, 2017 (UTC) *Alright. I saved a large portion of the cards that were on the site a just few days after the link was added on the page, so don't worry too much about missing a few that may not be on the auctions site anymore. I've gotten over half of their names translated, but I'm still working on it. When I finish, I'll get what I have uploaded. RelativelySaneCultist (talk) 01:48, June 11, 2017 (UTC)